


Merry Month of May Drabble: Miscommunication

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2019 Drabbles [16]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, One-Sided Relationship, Prompt Fic, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Watson has a relationship with words. It isn't always rewarding. Written for the Merry Month of May Drabblefest over on Watson's Woes.





	Merry Month of May Drabble: Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Well this sure came out of nowhere. Definitely not merry. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: Miscommunication.

I have gained far more fame as a writer than I ever did as a doctor, or as a soldier. My words have painted pictures for thousands whom I have never met. They have reached people in far-away countries and entire continents that I will never see.   
  
Strange, then, that I should have written so many words about a man, and yet when it came to reaching him, I only managed miscommunication for years on end.  
  
He recognized my loyalty, saw my devotion and friendship. Holmes never truly comprehended all that fuelled them, or how completely I belonged to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 30, 2019.


End file.
